The invention relates to an automatic milking system for automatically milking animals.
European Patent Application No. EP-A-0 576 086, of van der Lely, published Dec. 29, 1993, describes an automated milking apparatus in which malfunctions that occur are reported with the aid of a control system. The disadvantage of such apparatus is, inter alia, that it only reports that a particular component is not functioning. International Patent Application No. PCT/SE98/02386, Filed Dec. 18, 1998, International Publication No. WO 99/31967, published Jul. 1, 1999, of Eriksson, discloses an apparatus in which a cumulative value in relation to the useful life of a component is updated. When a threshold value has been reached, there is generated a signal indicating that the component has to be replaced. The disadvantage of this system is, inter alia, that the actual wear is not taken into account, so that components having a great divergence in their anticipated life are often replaced unnecessarily precipitately
The object of the invention is the improvement and further automation of the systems mentioned above. According to the invention this objective is achieved by monitoring and comparing data transmitted to a computer from measuring instruments provided in the automated milking apparatus relating to its functioning and on the basis thereof prognosticating anticipated failure of functions of the apparatus. The early determination of a diagnosis enables a user to be warned or a service mechanic to attend to required measures to avoid anticipated malfunctions, or both to occur. This enhances the reliability of the apparatus. Moreover, it may appear that a number of corrective measures can be delayed and taken care of during one visit by the service mechanic, which is cost-saving.